Finally
by Sorceress of Magic
Summary: We all know Hermione was the rock of the Golden Trio, but she suffered as well, if not more. Read on to learn where her thirst for knowledge originated and where she learned how to make the ultimate sacrifice to protect her family. Read on to learn if and when our favorite heroine can feel whole again, finally.


Did you ever wonder about Hermione's past struggles? Why she had such a thirst for knowledge before ever setting foot in the magical world? What she went through before she met Ron and Harry forming the Golden Trio? Before Hogwarts, bloodlines, and Draco Malfoy? Let me fill you in…

Hermione Jean Granger was born on September 19, 1979 making her the oldest of the trio. As most of you know Hermione was brought up in a muggle home in the muggle world which seems right seeing as she is muggleborn. Her parents were dentists and loved their "special" girl very much. They always supported their children even if they didn't quite understand what was going on. Now you may be wondering why I said children and not daughter and this is because Hermione was not an only child…

Did you ever wonder what made Hermione do the unthinkable and obliviate her parents before leaving to fight in the war? It's because someone gave her the idea, someone who had done it before. Let me bring you back to the beginning of the summer in 1997…

_Hermione was sitting on the swings at the park near her house when an older girl approached her. _

"Hello little one…" The girl spoke

"You…" Hermione breathed as she looked up at the girl

"What's the big decision you have before you?" The girl asked

_Hermione just gave her a puzzled look so she went on._

"I too came out to this very swing set when I had to make big decisions, so spill." The girl explained

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked

"Probably to help you or something, you do need someone to talk to, no?" The girl replied

"It's the war…it's going to get really dangerous for the Wizarding world and the Muggle world alike. I'm really worried." Hermione spoke

"Well, being best friends with the guy the Dark Lord wants isn't a smart decision then." The girl teased

"Ugh. That's not what I meant. I'm not so much worried about me, or even Harry, I'm worried about the poor muggles who have no idea that anything is wrong." Hermione shared

"Oh so this is about your parents…" The girl replied

"How quickly you disown them." Hermione snapped

"I know how you feel; it's similar to the way I felt." The girl explained

"How could you know how I feel? You had no consideration at all." Hermione started to shout

"No consideration? You don't even know what you're talking about so you should just stop." The girl matched Hermione's voice

"You left, point blank. You took off without considering the consequences of your actions and in case you couldn't tell, I haven't forgiven you." Hermione stated storming off

"Minnie, stop!" the girl shouted

_The nickname Hermione hadn't heard in years made her freeze on the spot._

"If there is only one thing you can remember that I said tonight, please remember that I did consider everything before leaving…especially what it would do to you. I spent so much time on these very swings racking my brain trying to figure out what I could do." The girl explained

"Weren't you really young though? Why did you think you had to do something?" Hermione questioned

"I couldn't just sit around and wait for him to come back, I knew he would return and…and I had to prepare. It was safer if I wasn't around, I was reckless and ready to fight which is a bad combination." The girl explained

"So like Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked

"Yea a little bit." The girl admitted

"I still don't understand why you had to leave. You could learn to fight at school." Hermione questioned

"It's not that simple, I would have made them a target. I was hoping you wouldn't have to go through the troubles I did because of your blood but I assume you have." The girl spoke

"So instead of helping me get through what you knew would happen, you just left; took the cowards way out and left your family without a memory of you!" Hermione shouted

"No memory of me? Hermione why is it that you know who I am right now?" The girl challenged

"I'm a smart witch. We all felt the absence of you even if we didn't know why, me more than them. I did research on loss of memory and found a way to check. I tapped into my mind and pulled out some childhood memories…from before you left. They were still there, just hidden away. Once I found them I couldn't believe that my big sister, the one I was supposed to look up to had wiped our memories and left us alone and vulnerable." Hermione explained

"I'm sorry…I never wanted you to find out." The girl stated just above a whisper

"Sorry? Sorry is what you have to say for yourself after all these years Emme? Sorry isn't good enough I need an explanation!" Hermione yelled

"I thought…I thought by leaving you guys would be safer. I knew he-who-must-not-be-named would come back with a vengeance and go after muggles and muggleborns. I knew that I would have drawn his attention to our family because of my temper. The best way to protect you was to leave and hope the Death Eaters would follow me and forget about you. But then you had to go and make yourself the center of attention with Harry Potter and that redheaded boy. You aren't safe anymore so I had to come see you." Emme explained

"You thought wrong. Leaving us did not make our lives any better. And yes I became friends with Harry and have been targeted myself by that was my choice which it always should have been, not yours. You think a temper doesn't run in the family, Esmeralda? You think you could just take on the Death Eaters and Voldemort all by yourself? It doesn't work that way, it's not safe anywhere. Once they know who you are your as good as gone if that's what they want." Hermione yelled

"They're targets…because of us…because we're witches, because we're muggleborns, because you helped Harry Potter defy him, because you've defied him, because you're a Gryffindor, because Dumbledore trusted you. They will never be safe here while he is still alive. He will come after them to get to you, to get to Harry. I know you are still upset because I left you…because I didn't give you a chance to help me. I know you don't understand what I did but now you are in the same situation and you have a choice." Esmeralda explained

"How can you expect me to make that choice? I'm not you Emme…I love them." Hermione stated sadly

"I loved them too Minnie…that's why I couldn't stand to see them hurt by me. I had to give them a chance at survival. I had no idea the witch you would grow up to be and that you would be in more danger than if I had just stayed." Esmeralda explained sadly

_Hermione looked deep into her sister's eyes and then out at the horizon thinking about the severity of the situation. She and Ron had already decided that helping Harry defeat Voldemort was the most important thing for them to do, more important than Hogwarts, especially with Dumbledore gone. The war was close and the task Dumbledore had trusted them with would take Hermione away from home, away from where she could protect them. Voldemort and his Death Eaters never had a problem killing muggles and the muggle parents of one of Harry's close friends would probably be a dream for them. Emme was right, she had made her parents targets and there was no way around it. _

"How did you do it?" Hermione asked sadly

"It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Esmeralda answered sadly before explaining the technique and spell as they walked back to the house

_Hermione had seen the spell done back in her second year at Hogwarts by that untruthful Lockhart. The spell he tried to cast upon the trio rebounded onto him making him lose his memory thanks to Ron's messed up wand. Hermione was packing her travel bag in her room with Emme watching._

"Hermione dear." Mrs. Granger called from downstairs

"Coming mom!" Hermione answered sadly

"It's the right thing to do." Esmeralda stated

"I know." Hermione spoke just above a whisper

"I'll wait outside." Esmeralda stated climbing out of the window

_Hermione went downstairs with her packed back in one hand and her wand in another. Her parents were sitting on the couch not paying attention. Hermione took a deep breath and raised her wand to the backs of her parents' heads._

"Obliviate" Hermione spoke quietly turning her wand, erasing all memories of her in their lives, erasing all memories of themselves, implanting new memories, new identities and a new desire to travel to Australia

_Hermione teared up as her pictures around the living room ceased to exist. With one last look she exited the house for what might be the last time and closed the door quietly. Walking out into the street, Hermione met up with Esmeralda and the elder girl pulled the younger girl into a hug. Hermione put her head on Emme's shoulder and just let the tears fall freely._

"How did you do this when you were so young?" Hermione asked quietly

"Oh Minnie, I had no choice. I was a scared 10 year old who was about to go to Hogwarts where I would have no chance to change anything. I couldn't just be a sitting duck in school. I thought by leaving I could learn everything I could so that I'd be ready to fight. School would have been too restricting. I'd like to think I would have been a Gryffindor." Esmeralda explained

"I guess it takes bravery to go out in the world by yourself, especially so young." Hermione stated sadly

"You won't be alone, Minnie, you have friends to stand by you, you can do this…I believe in you." Esmeralda stated

"But what if we fail? What if we just aren't strong enough to stop him? What if Dumbledore was mistaken trusting us?" Hermione worried

"Hermione Jean Granger…you are brave, you are strong, you are beautiful inside and out, you are smart, you can do this. If anyone in the wizarding world and muggle world combined, you can do this…you and that redhead and Harry Potter. Just promise me you won't forget about me." Esmeralda explained

"Esmeralda Lee Granger…even a memory altering spell couldn't make me forget you." Hermione teased finally smiling

"You'd better go, those redheads will be expecting you." Esmeralda stated

"Will you be okay? There is a war going on after all." Hermione asked

"I'll be fine Minnie, don't worry about me, I'll be around." Esmeralda stated

"So…is this goodbye Emme?" Hermione asked sadly looking up at her sister

"I never say goodbye little sister, this is a see you later." Esmeralda smiled

_The girls hugged one last time before disapparating to different places; Hermione to The Burrow to meet Harry and the Weasleys and Esmeralda to travel the world getting ready to fight for the family she gave up. Esmeralda put trust in her little sister; years of schooling, being known as the brightest witch of her year, and just being her clever self, Emme had very little worries._

~10 months later~

_It had been one month since the end of the Second Wizarding War; one month since the darkest wizard to ever be was destroyed once and for all; one month since the Battle of Hogwarts in which countless lives were taken or changed forever. Parents, children, friends, siblings, mentors, allies, enemies all gone but Hermione could finally say that it was over. Hermione had been giving the Weasleys their privacy to deal with over Fred's death. Harry had been splitting his time between Ginny and the Weasleys and Andromeda and Teddy, his godson. Hermione spent time in her old neighborhood hoping to see a familiar face. One afternoon she took a walk to the park and sat on the "decision swing" so that she could figure out her next step. She had sent her parents away for their own protection but now the world was safe. Hermione dreaded having to explain to her parents what she did and her reasons for doing it but she knew that day was coming soon. Before she knew it, she was being pushed on the swing. Hermione had a strong feeling she knew who it was but turned her head to check anyway only to find a smiling face looking at her._

"You came back." Hermione stated smiling

"You survived." The girl stated

"So did you, I'm so glad to see you Emme." Hermione smiled pulling her sister into a hug as she got off the swing

"I'm glad to see you too Minnie." Esmeralda smiled back

"I forgive you Emme…for leaving me, for wiping our memories. I now know how tough that must have been but how right the choice was." Hermione confessed

"You have no idea how long I've been praying that I could hear those words. I wasn't sure that they would ever be said but I had high hopes. So what have you been up to, the war ended a month ago?" Esmeralda asked

"I've been taking some time to think, trying to figure out what I'm going to say to mom and dad." Hermione stated sadly

"I'm sure they will understand, I'm sure they will forgive you after getting over the shock." Esmeralda laughed

"You know they would forgive you too, you can come home." Hermione offered

"I guess I have no reason to stay away, right? I did fight to get my family back." Esmeralda explained

"You were fighting!?" Hermione exclaimed

"Not as directly on the front lines as you were little one, but yes I was fighting my own little Death Eater battles." Esmeralda explained

"Will you come with me? Will you help me get our parents back? Get our lives back? Get our family back?" Hermione asked

"Together?" Esmeralda asked holding out her hand

"Together." Hermione confirmed taking Emme's hand

_The pair then disapparated to Australia in search of Wendell and Monica Wilkins. It took them about 2 weeks to find them and another few days to convince them to hear out the 18 year old and 23 year old. They took turns explaining to the couple that their real names were Dr. William Granger and Dr. Janice Granger and they are dentists from muggle London. Of course they had to explain what muggles were which was a difficult task. The girls then explained that they had a way so that they would remember everything, and told them not to be scared. Hermione spoke the counter curse to fix the memories to the way they were back in August. _

"Mom, dad…I'm so sorry, I was just trying to protect you and I knew being tied to me made you both targets…please forgive me?" Hermione pleaded

"Of course we forgive you sweetheart. Please tell me all the trouble is over and you won't have to do that again?" Janice asked

"Never mum. We won…the world is safe again." Hermione explained

"Who is your friend dear?" William asked looking at Emme

"Hermione, your friend, I feel as though we've met before?" Janice questioned

_Hermione gave her sister's hand a squeeze as she got ready to speak to her parents for the first time in 13 years._

"Hi mom, hi dad…I know you've forgiven Hermione so I pray that you will forgive me as well. I was a foolish, rebellious child who that she was doing the right thing at the time by leaving. I had no idea the type of witch Hermione would grow up to be, nor the friends she would have, nor the danger you all would be in. I'm so sorry." Esmeralda stated with her head down not wanting to see the disappointment in their eyes

_Emme spoke her counter curse, fixing her parents memories so that they remembered the 10 year old daughter they lost all those years ago. Janice gave Hermione a look and smiled. She took Emme's other hand and placed her other hand on Emme's chin lifting it up to look her in the eyes._

"Esmeralda Lee Granger…of course I forgive you. I wish you hadn't thought your only option was to run away, Hermione probably could have used a sister growing up. And I hear Hogwarts was a great school, you might have learned more than you did travelling on your own. I know you were trying to protect us…both of you, and we're so very proud of you both. Whatever reasons you had, right or wrong…you did it, you did what you had to do to protect this family and now the world is safe again and we are together." Janice explained bringing both girls to tears

"You're pretty quiet Hermione, what's on your mind?" William asked

"We are finally together…I feel whole again." Hermione smiled as her family came together for a group hug


End file.
